ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dictator (Parody)
DISCLAIMER: This page contains content which may be considered offensive to controversial to certain people. If you are offended by these topics, look at the image on this page, get an idea of what I'm talking about and then do not read it. '''if you are unsure of how you will react, proceed at your own risk. This version of Dictator is a chimera creature of real world dictators, and appears as a primary villain in Parody Hero Taisen. Components * '''Head: Donald Trump * Mustache: Joseph Stalin * Torso: Adolf Hitler * Arms: Saddam Hussein * Legs: Kim Jong Un * Back: Vlad the Impaler (Not visible) * Tail: Mao Zedong History Origins It is unknown how Dictator was truly created. Some say he was born from the sheer hatred and ignorance the human race had displayed in it's complicated history from all across the omniverse, coalescing into one being literally comprised of the worst of their species. Others still say a large amount of Anathium reacted with the corpses of numerous cruel human leaders and turned them into this beast. Most agree however, they honestly don't want to know where this abomination spawned from. Whatever the case may be, for all the fear it could instill upon the human race, Dictator was an unknown for a good portion of time. He had conquered the odd alternate Earth here and there, but his true claim to notoriety was the forming of an alliance with Ultraman Dao, in which the resources of both would be instrumental in forming the Dao Omniversal Empire. Due to this alliance, Dictator would become a known threat to the Parody Garrison, and they would engage in a war with him as they would with Dao. Parody Hero Taisen During the initial engagement, Dictator was personally present in the battle, making his debut by swiftly killing Ultraman Nukah, and subsequently continuing to command his troops. When the Parody Garrison was forced to retreat, Dictator withdrew his forces back to the base of operations for the empire, the Shining Cathedral. Per Dao's instructions, Dictator placed a large majority of the empire's army in front of the Cathedral in case of a Parody Garrison attack. He also took part in a meeting with Dao's numerous other allies, which he had joined with relatively recently. When the battle ultimately broke out, Dictator initially commanded the armies from within the Cathedral, and oversaw the battle alongside Dao and Anathema Zero. Upon Dao's request for some results, Dictator let loose own his minions onto the battlefield, beginning with Donalus Trumpler, whom he had corrupted somehow, and the MAGA Beasts. When Dao summoned his allies to join the battle, Dictator stayed back for a time, not fully entering the battle, and allowing his other minions, Ultraman Rushmore and the turncoat Ultraman Emerald, whom Dictator had converted to his side previously and used as an agent, to fight in his stead. Both were ultimately defeated and Dictator stepped in himself, fighting Ultraman 'Murica and Ultraman Mexico. Dictator overpowered them until Ultraman Canada appeared on the scene. The three soon fused into Ultraman North America, and their combined might and belief in freedom ultimately managed to defeat Dictator, ending his tyranny once and for all. Ultraman Spoiler Dictator will appear in the series both as an individual villain after being revived somehow, and as a component of the Dao Fusion Beast, Stronk Gomoratator. Abilities * Energy Hammer and Sickle: Dictator can form yellow energy constructs of the Soviet hammer and sickle for use in combat. * Swastika Slicers: Red, swastika-shaped slicing projectiles fired from Dictator's hands. * Flight: Dictator has shown the ability to fly, or at the very least hover. * Energy Spears: Dictator can form spears out of energy. He prefers using them to imaple enemies. * Mustacharang: Dictator can detach the Stalin mustache from his face and throw it like a boomerang. * Partially-Sentient Tail: Dictator's Mao Zeddong tail is semi-sentient, and can be used as extra pair of arms. * Comnium Ray: The same technique used by Ultraman Emerald. * Ignorance Field: Dictator can trap enemies in a field which brings forth their inner ignorances, in order to sway their support towards him. * Dictator can empower other beings with Anathium, turning them into mindless slaves sharing his beliefs. * Nuclear Armageddon: Dictator can summon powerful energy constructs of nuclear bombs and fire them at an enemy, causing a massive explosion. * The Final Solution: Dictator's finisher. A beam of pure hatred and anger surpassing even the infamous men he is composed of. * Long Live Animal Farm: By tapping into the inner power of his Stalin component, Dictator can summon Our Leader Comrade Napoleon and ride him into battle. * Pocket Castro: He carries Fidel Castro in his pocket. A blade can come out of his mouth, allowing Castro to be used as a combat knife. Trivia * I kind of regret making this.... * Dictator is based on some of the comments on the other Dictator. * I know Donald Trump is not a dictator. I don't like him but I will admit that. His inclusion is in reference to the original comment. * I would like to apologize to anyone who gets offended by this. * Long Live Animal Farm was suggested by Kit (Kit thinks so anyway) * Pocket Castro was suggested by Kit's mom. Gallery THEONETRUEDICTATOR.png|Dictator's Cringe Capsule (Image by Furnozilla) Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Fan Villain Category:Potentially Offensive Pages Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Dao Omniversal Empire